


Sunflower Seeds

by qui_nn



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Adopted Children, Alternate Universe - Foster Family, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Caring Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Child Abandonment, Child Neglect, Childhood Trauma, Eating Disorders, Fluff and Humor, Foster Care, Gen, Good Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), Good Parent Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Jschlatt Adopts Tommyinnit, Jschlatt is Tommyinnit's Parent, Jschlatt-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Kid Wilbur Soot, Light Angst, Older Sibling Wilbur Soot, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Parent Alexis | Quackity, Parent Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), Parent Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Parental Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Protective Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), Protective Wilbur Soot, Quackity is the weird uncle across the street, Tags May Change, TommyInnit Angst (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Traumatized Tommyinnit (Video Blogging RPF), Twins Wilbur Soot & Technoblade, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade are Siblings, Worried Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:40:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29543898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qui_nn/pseuds/qui_nn
Summary: When Schlatt is given the opportunity to foster, he takes it.Why did Tommy have to meet the kid next door, though?
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity & Jschlatt, Alexis | Quackity & TommyInnit, Jschlatt & Minx | JustAMinx (Video Blogging RPF), Jschlatt & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Comments: 6
Kudos: 179





	Sunflower Seeds

**Author's Note:**

> HELLO HELLO! New fic pogCHAMP!
> 
> If you're here from my Douloureux series, welcome!, but also sorry, this fanfic will not have the angst you need. 
> 
> A bit of warning before the chapter starts:
> 
> TW//Implied/Referenced child abuse, swearing, implied/referenced eating disorders, mentions of death and some PTSD.
> 
> I swear it's fluff.

Schlatt would say he was a good person.

He paid his bills, was _alright_ to the neighbours, and he went to work (which was really just him playing video games for a living). 

So when a friend of his, who works at a foster home, asks him if he was willing to foster, who is he to say no?

Now, after speaking to the caseworker, he was starting to regret his decision.

The boy in front of him was around fourteen years old. He had sickly pale skin, bright blue eyes, and blond hair.

He called himself Tommy.

They hadn’t even spoken yet, but Schlatt could already feel the tense and awkward atmosphere. “So, uh, I’m Jschlatt, but you can call me Schlatt, I guess,” he suddenly said, scratching the back of his head. Tommy slightly flinched, his gaze locking the older’s for a moment before retreating to the floor. Schlatt pursed his lips, furrowing his eyebrows at the boy’s antics. “I can show you your room if you like?” The boy nodded his head, keeping his eyes on the ground. 

Schlatt slowly stood, watching Tommy in case he got uncomfortable from the sudden movement. When the boy didn’t flinch, he internally sighed in relief. _Good god, this kid is taking the life out of me and I just met him._

The teen followed in suit as he led him upstairs to the bedrooms. He ignored his room, instead opening the door of a medium-sized bedroom. The room was painted a dark beige, a colour that Schlatt had picked after he bought the house a few years ago. There was a queen bed parked in the corner; white and gray sheets covering the mattress. There was little furniture, just a bed, a closet, a dark green carpet, and a desk and chair. Schlatt had decided on letting the kid pick out more furniture in the future if he needed it, of course, they’d have to go shopping tomorrow for the boy’s clothes, though.

“This’ll be your room, kid,” he said, glancing over to the teen.

“I’m not a kid!” Tommy screeched, “Imma’ big man!”

_“So, what’s up with this kid?”_

_“Don’t call him that, he takes it as an insult. He likes to call himself a ‘big man’, whatever that means. He’ll be a lot to handle, you sure you’re up for it, Schlatt?”_

_“Oh, come on, Minx. I’m sure he’s not that bad.”_

“Yeah, yeah. Whatever you say, kiddo.” Schlatt chuckled, smiling slightly. 

This was going to be fun.

\---

Tommy sighed, sliding down the door and curling into himself. Schlatt was fucking _scary_. When his caseworker (Bun, she said their name was) told him about how excited she was about this house, he had thought that they were joking.

_Bun leaned onto the steering wheel, locking eyes with Tommy. They had just parked in front of his new foster family’s house, though they hadn’t left the car yet._

_“You’ve gotta promise me you’ll try, alright?” She quietly asked, eyes pleading._

_Tommy sighed as he brushed his hair to the side, “Yeah, yeah. I’ll fuckin’ try, I guess.”_

_They grinned, patting the teen on the back, “You blow that house to the fucking ground, ‘kay, Tommy?” she then added, “not literally, though. I can’t stand any more death these days.”_

It’s not like he didn’t like Schlatt at the moment, it’s just that he wasn’t ready yet for another house. He knew how this would end. And Tommy just didn’t want to get hurt again. 

“ _Come down for dinner!_ ” He heard Schlatt yell from downstairs.

Tommy groaned. He swore if he ate anything he would vomit.

\---

“S _ooooo_ , we gotta go shopping tomorrow for clothing,” Schlatt said, moving his food with his fork. He stared holes into Tommy’s head, watching the kid’s every move. He hadn’t eaten anything as of yet. The man pursed his lips, “They gave me your file, y’know.” he started, seeing Tommy’s heads shoot up. “Said somethin’ ‘bout how you don’t eat that much. I’m gonna need you to eat at least a bit of that shit, alright?” he asked, eyes soft.

Tommy stared wide-eyed, gulping. “I don’t--” he said, cutting himself off. Schlatt raised an eyebrow, tilting his head to the side slightly. The teen sucked in a breath, “I’m not hungry.”

Schlatt wasn’t believing that.

“I bet you’re hungry as fuck but sure, don’t eat. Just letting you know that in the morning I’m gonna make more than just pancakes, and you’ll have to eat it all.” 

Tommy gaped, nodding his head quickly. _Oh geez, this kid was fucking traumatized, wasn’t he?_

Schlatt was more than ready to help the teen. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much Mossy for beta reading this chapter for me!
> 
> Also, did you guys see the caretaker? Bun? Well, they're a real person, I know right? Her AO3 is: endermenz 
> 
> Check them out!


End file.
